Another New Year's Party
by then00b12
Summary: A typical New Year's Party turns interesting when a certain character's past is revealed.


_Author's Note: This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it! _

Another New Year's party at the Yorozuya!

Gintoki Sakata and his employees Kagura and Shinpachi are at a local restaurant in the Kabukicho District. Gintoki, unforgiving of the Scandal Arc, does not start drinking until all the other guests have arrived.

First to arrive were both Kyuubei and Otae together, later Tsukuyo with Seita and Hinowa from Yoshiwara, then Katsura and Elizabeth, Otose, Catherine and Tama, finally even Tatsuma Sakamoto and Mutsu from the Kaientai.

When everyone arrived, they all sat at one big table, covered in delicious foods, and before long everyone started eating and having fun. But before long Shinpachi remarked, "I know this sounds weird, but I feel that last year's party was livelier, are we missing anybody?" Gintoki began eating his white rice then sighed, "Hey Sa-chan! Come out!" then he threw his chopstick like a kunai at the ceiling. As everyone was stunned, a figure soon fell from the ceiling, like an angel falling from the heavens, came crashing down. The figure, quick as lightning, did a complete front flip and landed perfectly behind Gintoki's back. "Gin-san!" Sa-chan yelled and hugged him. It took a while to shake her off and get her to promptly behave a normal person and eat with the rest of the gang.

An hour has passed and all spirits were high. "Cheers!" Kagura exclaimed as she raised her glass of strawberry milk to toast all the others. "On another great year!" she continued. She was greeted with subsequent remarks of similar gestures. Kagura, in a festive mode, began to joke. "Hey Gin-chan, it's been another year, when are you going to get your lazy butt in work and married?" This question drew considerable attention from the others. "Don't be silly Kagura-chan," Sa-chan remarked. "Gin and I are practically married already."

"Quit yer yapping," Tsukuyo remarked, obviously hazed by the sudden comments about marriage. Otose, smoking a cigarette, nods, "Yeah Gin-chan, for as long as I've known you, I don't have a clue about your love life." Shinpachi, ignoring the comments, states "Well Gin-san has a crush on the weather lady, Ketsuno Ana and he even saved…." Shinpachi was interrupted by Kyuubei. "As long as he doesn't MY Otae, I am happy." And before long, everyone began joining in the topic. "So Gintoki how is your love life?" came a soothing voice, silencing the room. It was Hinowa. She has become interested in the conversation.

Gintoki, surprisingly quiet during the whole sequence, stops eating and looks up. A flurry of faces were staring at him. Gintoki's face was emotionless, apathetic at the very least, on the subject at hand. He took another bite of food and then looked at Katsura. "Oui, Zura, how many years has it been?" Katsura, taken by the sudden question, nods his head "It's been five years." Gintoki, closes his eyes, then gets up and grabs his kimono and wooden sword and begins to leave. Walking past everyone with an expressionless face, he reaches the exit to the condensed room. "Yo Otose, where's the nearest flower shop?" Gin asks as he puts on his black boots. Otose, taken by the question, lets out a puff from her cigarette, "Down the street next to the bakery."

Gintoki processes this information and then opens the sliding door. "Lord Gintoki," a monotonic voice speaks up. It was Tama. "Where are you going?" she asked. Gintoki smiles. "Don't worry. Just continue eating. Dinner's on Zura anyway," and then he left. Kagura, confused asks, "Hey Zura, what was that all about?"

Katsura folds his hands and makes a scowl, "Zura ja nai! Katsura da!" Then he looks up. "Do you really not know?" he asks in a curious tone. "Know about what?" Otae asks. The subject has drawn quite some attention from everyone. Katsura takes a deep breath. "About Gintoki's past."

Gasps and murmurs followed Katsura's response. "Gintoki-sama never told us about his past." Shinpachi remarked. Nods of agreement ensued.

Then Zenzou, a fellow ninja and accomplice of Sa-chan enters the room and greeted everyone before sitting down. Katsura's face turned serious, a rare sight. "Whose idea was it?" Katsura asked. Zenzou, already in the New Year spirit, asked. "What idea?" A sharp response came from Katsura. "Last year, all of you played a particular game on Gintoki. Saying he took your purities and made him take responsibility, only to end up it being a cruel and sick joke to teach him not to drink wine. I'm asking, whose idea was it?"

Laughter filled the room. Everyone remembered the incident. Zenzou, did not shy away, "it was all of our ideas. And quite frankly, it was darn funny seeing the priceless look on his face when we recorded his expression after he found out that it was all on him. You should've seen the look on his…" Zenzou never finished his sentence. Rather, it was physically impossible. Katsura, in a blink of eye, flew across the room from his seat and punched Zenzou square in the jaw. "You bastard!" Zenzou flew towards the screen door and recoiled. He quickly grabbed his kunai and crouched down to throw them in self-defense. Too late. Katsura, swift as a fox, unsheathed his sword with his right hand and with one mighty swing, knocked the kunai free. Then, with his free left hand, he grabbed Zenzou's face, palmed it like a basketball, and threw him at the dinner table where everyone was eating.

Everyone was stunned. No one understood what had just happened. Zenzou, confused, asked, "What the hell was that for?" blood was dripping from his forehead. Katsura, his face full of rage, calmed down. Then he pointed his sword at everyone. "All of you that messed with Gintoki in your cruel sick game should be counting your blessings. Gintoki might not have pursued the matter, but if you mess with him like that again. I would not hesitate to kill you all." Then Katsura sheathed his sword. "Elizabeth! We leave!".

Elizabeth, the Amanto, put up his trademark picket sign "Yes…. Sir" it read, and in a whim. They left. "I wonder what that was all about." Otae murmured. A loud laugh filled the room. It was Sakamoto, who up to that point was quietly feasting on his food. "That Zura. He, like Gintoki. Never forgot that incident."

"What is that incident? It seems to have caused quite the commotion." Hinowa asked. "Does it have something to do with Gin's past?" Tsukuyo asked. Their interests have peaked. "I have to go wayyyyy back." Sakamoto said. The audience hovered to him and circled him like a pack of wolves, desperate for answers. Sakamoto began to tell the story of Gin's past.

"Gin is 23 years old now. Full of friends, people that love and care about him, yes you can say that Gin now has a 'family'. I haven't the slightest clue about his real family. But I know one thing. He was really happy as a kid. Sakata, Gin's surname is a common name in a village north of Edo. It is a farming village, so Gin is used to poverty like he is now. I imagined that he was really happy and that he loved his family a lot. But at the time he was around 8. It was horror. The Amanto arrived and there was warfare everywhere. The Sakata village was a huge battlefield where hundreds of thousands of Amanto and samurai fought. Gin's family was caught right in the middle of it, I presume.

"You could imagine the horror that he witnessed as an eight year old child watched as people slaughtered each other. His friends, neighbors, and people that he cared about died in front of him.

"In the chaos, Gin lost his family, they either died or disappeared. Gin believes the latter. But Gin would spend the next few months there wandering the battlefield searching for his family and eating food that he found from the dead samurai and Amanto. This is when he met Shouyou sensei. His master. Gin always talked about his sensei, how like a savior, Shouyou went to the battlefield, warned about a corpse eating demon and took him under his tutelage. There under his care, he lived his life with other orphans that Shouyou picked up. Among them, Zura and his cousin Onoda. Zura and Gin became friends quickly and Onoda, a girl that liked to talk big, frequently clashed with Gin on everything, from sword fighting to book reading. Let's say that they were 'rivals.'

"Several years passed. Shouyou continued teaching them the ways of life. Now, Onoda and Gintoki are now "dating". From what I heard from Zura. Their competitiveness and attempts to best each other has garnered the mutual respect of the other and that respect has went a little further. When Gin and her were both 18. They decided to get married. It was during a New Year's party much like this one. Most of Shouyou sensei's students attended. They married in the dojo where they were raised. Zura told me that it was the happiest he's ever seen Onoda. They exchanged vows, and can you guess their vows? That five years from that day, they were to have settled down and have a family together. However, right after they were pronounced married, disaster struck. Amanto and members from the Shogunate arrived and started a fight, part of the Keisei Purge. The entire dojo was set on fire and the ensuing battle was ferocious. Onoda and Gin fought crazily together but it was all too overwhelming. Onoda fell to the Amanto and died with the fire of the dojo. Shouyou, part of the battle, was captured and later beheaded and put on display to discourage ronin from joining the war.

"These memories haunted Gin forever. He couldn't protect those who were close to him. He and Zura quickly went to war to avenge the deaths. There we met and became friends. We fought many battles together, defeated many enemies, but lost many comrades. Even back then, I could tell that Gin was a gifted swordsman, except that he was emotionally unstable. He fought ruthlessly to the point where they called him a demon. In one of our very last adventures together, Gin saved a young girl from a pack of Amanto soldiers.

"You'll never guess who this girl is. It is none other than my second in command. Mutsu. The daughter of a wealthy merchant. Soon after, the merchant's family offered Mutsu's hand in marriage in exchange for saving their daughter. Gin politely declined. He stated a beautiful quote that I think he holds to this day. He said, 'the reason that I choose to not marry is not that I don't care about the people I hold dear. It's because that someone of my nature can die at any moment and I cannot bear to imagine the look of someone that loves me comprehending that dreadful news.'

"Not after long. I went to wander the stars and took Mutsu in as my second in command. The war ended and Gin started over in the Kabukicho district."

Sakamoto finished his story. It was dead quiet in the room. Everyone was shocked. "Do you see why Zura was mad? The act that you played on Gintoki was like a slap in the face to Onoda."

"Where's Gin-san now?" Shinpachi mustered the nerve to ask. Sakamoto made a grin. "He's probably at her grave, paying his tribute and buying her favorite flowers."

Tears began to well up in several of the character's faces. They had realized the pain they caused on somebody they cared about. Then something came bursting through the screen door! It was Gintoki and Katsura! They were, along with Sakamoto, laughing hysterically. "I told you I would get you back!" Gin screamed as he continued to laugh. Elizabeth then walked into the room with a camera, capturing the priceless facial expressions of everyone in the room. The tears of shock and sorrow soon evaporated into the air that was fueled with the burning rage of several female characters.

* * *

"We interrupt this story bring in a special report from the Shinsengumi. This is Hananao Saki reporting," a woman appeared before a news camera. She was serious and handed her microphone to a man in a black uniform with tan brown hair. It was Okita Sougo, Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi.

He began to talk. "I am here to report a very special case of disappearance. There have a few disappearances lately. One of them is the head of a merchant company. Sakamoto Tatsuma. A former ronin of the Joui war. Another is a wanted patriot Kotaro Katsura, also a former ronin of the Joui war and his pet Amanto Elizabeth. Finally, a silver haired samurai that does odd jobs by the name of Sakata Gintoki. Also a ronin in the Joui war. These three, or rather four, have been reported missing after a New Year's Party. It has been over a week now and people are getting worried. If you see them, call Hijikata and not me…oh and they owe a lot of money to a local restaurant." Sougo finished speaking.

Then the newscast switched to two anchorman who continued to talk. No one paid much attention to them. At least not the viewer that was sleeping in a box, it was Madao. He was smoking a cigarette and lying on a bench. "Those idiots…" he thought. He got up and started to walk down the streets. There he passed a white Amanto with a sign reading saying "Please Adopt Me"

Madao initially walked pass the white alien. Then he turned around and looked at the alien. "So what did happen to those guys?" he asked. Elizabeth put up a sign. "Horrible things. Those girls did unspeakable things to their bodies."

Madao laughed. "How bad was it?" he asked. Elizabeth shivered. Madao felt tingles in his body. "What did they do that would make this loyal alien want to be adopted?" Elizabeth put up another sign. It was a lengthy one. "First they grabbed Sakamoto and got his favorite pistol and stuck it up his butt. Then they got Master Katsura and got that sharp katana… that lady Otae was quite upset. She started swinging at him. Master Katsura ran as fast as he could but that demon Tsukuyo nailed him down with kunai. Then Otae shoved the sword up his butt. Lord Gintoki got the worst. They beat him to a pulp. Then they shoved his wooden katana up his butt. It wasn't that bad compared to Katsura but it turned out that the wooden sword had splinters. They then threw all three of them in a dumpster behind me."

Madao was stunned. That was horrible. "Are they alright?" he asked. A voice came from the dumpster. "That you Madao?" it said. "Gintoki?" Madao asked. "Yeah. Here's the moral of our predicament. Just meet normal girls. Don't meet psychopathic gorillas or girls that want to be men, stalker ninjas or deadly assassins. Just meet normal girls. Or else you will get hemorrhoids."

The End


End file.
